Rachael
by silver-fox89
Summary: Out of all the creatures in silent hill, one demon nurse retains a human mind that many others lost, and all she wants is to escape the torture she's endured for decades. Pyramid Head makes appearence near end of story, not intended to have a happy ending


Rachael

_Authors note: for this fic I've decided to try something new. You always read about the protagonist's adventures through Silent Hill but what about the lives of those around them, the very monsters of Silent Hill themselves. This is a one-shot about Rachael a demon nurse of the ghost town who still holds onto a sliver of her humanity and is aware of all the horrors around her. I read that the only monsters in the town that were once human were the nurses so it would make sense if one of them still held the mentality of an innocent human; read and enjoy, silent hill belongs to Konami._

The quiet and the fog alone were enough to drive any human insane who dared visit Silent Hill in the modern day of course it all depended on how long you remained alive. The monsters that had replaced its inhabitants so long ago managed to take down many pathetic humans who tried to go to the town for a peaceful getaway, the mindless killing machines ripping them to shreds before they could escape. But not all the creatures were brainless devourers, one nurse in particular had been aware of everything that went on in town ever since it was corrupted in the late 1970's. The deathly pale features of a skittish nurse peered out the front doors of Brookhaven hospital, listening intently for any signs of danger.

She wore a stained nurse's uniform like all the others but her skirt was shorter while the top remained the same, three buttons loosened to expose the death white skin of her perky breasts. Short black hair remained neatly trimmed only darkening her red irises, outlined with deep black, when the shadows fell. Her mouth was only slightly agape to allow her soft breathing to escape, slow and even unlike the raspy gasps that all the other demon nurses emitted. Her blood stained high heels crept down the steps when she felt the environment was safe for the moment and if anyone had ever gotten close enough they would be able to make out the name written on her rusted name tag; Rachael.

This demon nurse acted strange and always had the others in suspicion; she was cautious, frightened and at many points far too emotional just like the weak humans that always wandered like lost cattle into the town; Rachael acted this way because she was granted a smidge of her conscious human mind so that she wouldn't be a mindless demonic puppet to Alessa. The reason for this is because she was the only other nurse, besides Lisa Garland, who cared for the terribly injured Alessa Gillespie before the little girl cursed the town with a never ending hell. But the humanity was all Rachael was allowed, when her friends became corrupted so did she and she now had to live forever under the torment of being frightened out of her wits. She had survived since the beginning and seen a handful of humans come in the town and actually make it out alive; Travis Grady, Harry Mason, James Sunderland, Heather Morris, Henry Townshend, and Alex Shepherd. She knew their names and would watch silently from the shadows as they struggled to survive or find their loved ones and a way home; sometimes she wished they'd take her with them but approaching them with her monstrous appearance was a death sentence. Even though all her fellow nurses switched their appearance depending on who had entered the town, Rachael had kept the personal appearance of Heather's nurses ever since she had come and gone.

It had been several months since Alex had fled Silent Hill finally realising the truth behind his brother's death and for the monsters it was becoming somewhat of a struggle to find food, many of them fighting and killing each other to subdue their bloodlust. As Rachael made her way along the fog covered streets, the sound of a double head pack howling caught her attention; it was their way of communicating to one another when prey was nearby. Soon after morbid screams of pain and dying mixed with vicious growls rang throughout the air before everything fell into silence yet again. Curiosity had always been a heightened trait in Rachael's personality and she couldn't help but tip toe towards the eerie sound of jaws gnashing up some sort of slimy substance. Their forms came into view the closer she got and the more the fog thinned; it was only two double heads now tearing at the freshly killed corpse of what was once only a teenage girl, her features becoming more unrecognisable by the minute. If she had seen this kind of carnage in her earlier days of the towns curse she would have upchucked her guts at the first glance, now she found her stomach growling impatiently and her pallet craving the taste of human flesh; what she had become still scared her even to that day. If she was going to get any of the meal she'd have to get rid of the other demons first.

Tucked away in her bust was a revolver that had on many occasions saved her from monsters and humans alike; a subtle click of the gun being cocked made the dogs look over in suspicion but before they could even move a shot was fired, imbedding itself in the closest dogs upper leg and a yelp sounding soon after. Both beasts growled in warning but stopped immediately and backed up when they saw the nurse appear. In the chain of order, monsters with the better defence were generally higher up on the food chain than others; nurses were one of the stronger types and not even a pack of demonic hounds were willing to lose their lives over food. Their nails clicked frantically off the pavement in their quick retreat, Rachael smiling at her victory and tucking the weapon away. The rough ground scrapped her knees slightly but she was far too hungry to notice, digging her sharp nails in to pull up an unidentified piece of bloody flesh. Her sharp canines ripped through it ravenously, blood coating around her mouth to only further stain the permanent patch that was there. She had to get as much as she could quickly because other demons would surely show up when they smelled the fresh blood the usually pungent, Iron taste of the blood like the sweetest nectar to both her and the others. Just as she suspected the sound of a Closer's footsteps approaching made her glare up in anger the looming figure quickly appearing through the fog. Rachael stood up and stood her ground trying her best to protect her meal but the Closer merely swung its bulging arm in her direction, sending her small form across the pavement. Smacking her head off the ground made her vision blur slightly and despite shaking knees she got up to attempt to fight the giant; this was denied when the thunderous steps of a Siam approached quickly, smacking into her side as it went by and challenged the other large demon. Their growls and snarls could have been mistaken for wild animals and their style of fighting was no different, shoving each other's weight around to try and frighten the other off.

Rachael herself was scared because they were two of the larger monsters and having them both in the same place would make it nearly impossible to get anything more to eat; still her killing instinct had her pulling the small gun out and readying it menacingly in their direction but all creatures stopped in their actions when the faint but terrifying sound of metal scraping off the ground started to be heard in the nearby distance. Almost immediately the Siam and Closer took off in different directions passing by and knocking Rachael off balance like she wasn't even there. She knew better than to stick around and scrambled into an ally way to hide behind the piles of horribly decayed garbage. Like a creature from the most horrible nightmares, the Pyramid helmet appeared out of the grey fog sitting atop a sinewy torso with deathly pale skin exposed to the world due to lack of shirt. His lower half was covered in a yellowing long skirt made entirely from the flesh of countless humans who were mercilessly skinned by his bare hands; a combat knife the size of a claymore and quite possibly heavier than one was dragged behind him.

The church and other humans who had run into this fiend gave him the name 'Pyramid Head' for obvious reasons, his true title 'the executioner of lost days' or Xuchilbara were used more by the church; in 1994 Rachael had seen another Pyramid Head appear due to the guilt James Sunderland felt for killing Eddie Dombrowski and still to the present day the twin executioners live, literally impossible to kill. The first Pyramid Head kept the red helmet appearance that James had imagined and was well known for going about and raping any human or monster that was at reach; this Pyramid Head, the second one, had morphed in appearance to Alex's fears and was sometimes called the boogeyman. His helmet was dark silver in colour and pointed at the nose end and his specialty was dismembering and skinning. Despite both monsters having different personalities Rachael didn't want to end up in the hands of either of them and over the years she had become quite good at hiding when they made the scene.

'Looks like I'll have to find some other source to feed off of.' She thought since the ability was another thing taken from her when she was changed. Taking an alternate back route behind the hospital she was soon in Rosewater Park and in great need for something to drink. Toluca lake wasn't sanitary at all but Rachael figured if she's practically dead already there was not harm in drinking it; the only other option was the red, yellow and god knows what other colour toilet water which smelt like poison every time she had to use a facility. Crouching underneath the guard rail allowed her to reach down and scoop a handful of water before gulping it down; when the rippling effect faded she could see her reflection staring back at her with the inhuman red eyes, she'd seen it hundreds of times before but it still managed to frighten her.

'I think that's enough for now. I should really go see my brother.' It would take a gruelling half an hour walk for Rachael to reach the lower end of Silent Hill, the side that Harry explored so long ago. Her target was Midwich elementary a building that gave off a sad and haunting aura even when the skies weren't pitch black, this was the only place left where the grey children felt safe. Rachael mad sure to keep her door shutting and footsteps silent not wanting to alert the knife wielding demons of her presence; when everything was corrupted and turned into a living hell Rachael was more than certain Alessa turned the children at the school into the twisted little lumps of flesh as punishment for all the ostracising. Perhaps it was purely the fact that innocent children were turned into relentless killing machines that made them seem so frightening to her. A quiet sigh of relief left her when the rotting sign of the library came into view, the one place she knew they wouldn't be occupying; there was only one lost soul that stayed hidden among the rows of corroding shelves and moulding books. The clack of her heels on the floor was subtle but the responding squeak from a dark corner of the room told her she wasn't alone. Stepping out into the grey light cast by the grimy window was a small figure of a child, black and see through like a living shadow, there were no distinguishing features or details and to even a human child the black larval stalker could be seen as one of the few harmless demons there were. Rachael smiled kneeling down as the small ghost squeaked a few more times while making it's was over. The tiny stumps that it called arms wrapped gingerly around her upper arm and she tenderly embraced the very physical entity with one arm; this larval stalker just so happened to be her brother, his soul forever trapped in the town when he was killed by the grey children.

'Sorry I haven't been around in a while little brother, it's just I've been having a lot on my mind lately.' The larval stalker squeaked as if asking what was wrong able to communicate with the nurse purely through thought.

'Nothing really, I shouldn't drag you into it. I just feel so...alone, not that you're not great company it's just every other creature in this town seems to be after my throat, save for the nurses. I feel so afraid all the time.' She expected another verbal response or even a physical gesture from her brother but instead he backed up slowly, his appearance fading away until he disappeared. She wondered for a moment why this happened and then quickly remembered why he'd vanish, the air raid sirens sounding outside confirming her guess.

'Shit!' you would never see a nurse take off as fast as Rachael did her feet moving quite nimbly despite the heels. Running down the empty corridors revealed the change of worlds coming fast as the classroom doors opened behind her and the grey children came out to kill. The front doors slammed open when she flew through them never once looking back at the oncoming darkness that was quickly darkening the old buildings. Rachael knew she'd only be safe if she got back to the upper part of town; when the otherworld came in the lower part, the creatures that awoke were relentless killing machines especially the gorilla-like Rompers who could easily out run her, pounce on her and eat her alive from the back of the skull in. She was halfway across the main connecting roads to both ends, her breathing hard and heavy like her kin's was all the time. Flapping from air screamers came and went Rachael knowing full well that they were flying somewhere out of sight and waiting for the moment to swoop in and tear at her. Luckily she made it back to the upper part of town just as everything descended into black the demonic flyers knowing they were way out of territory and flying back.

She could feel her aching and distressed body ready to collapse and she almost hit the ground if it hadn't been for a pair of arms grasping her quickly and supporting her. Since she was one of the demons of the town she could see everything in the dark as clear as day and that included the set of vein clad breasts that were only inches from hitting her face when she fell forward. Standing back up straight allowed her to fully look at the nurse across from her; at one time they were all her colleagues and every now and again she could catch the glimpse of a name she recognised on their dirtied tags. This one had taken the appearance of one of Alex Shepherd's nurses and all around in the darkness Rachael could hear the footsteps of other nurses who came out to hunt in the dark, their appearance ranging from bubble head nurse, demon nurse and Alex's nurse. The one in front of her mumbled inaudibly due to the fused skin of a nonexistent mouth, checking Rachael over and making sure she was unharmed. The nurses generally watched each other's back unless there was food involved, in which case it was everyone for themselves. Rachael could make out the fading name 'Cindy' on her name tag and remembered she was one of the newer staff at the time the town was normal.

She didn't know if it was pity or sadness but Rachael felt a single crystal tear roll down her dirtied cheek; she had tried so hard to help the younger girl at the time telling her there were far scarier things in life than surgery and looking at the mangled contorting of misshapen flesh on the other nurses supposed face just proved how ironic her words were; For whatever reason she threw her arms around the other monsters neck getting a twitch and a muffled gurgle in reply while she sobbed into her shoulder. The others couldn't feel like her, couldn't think like her and it only made Rachael feel more alone than she already was. She pulled away quickly when the hairs on the back of her neck raised, the ominous presence of someone right behind her crawling through her skin. Turning around Rachael was met with the very real image of Alessa Gillespie, now 18 in appearance, who was staring back at the shocked nurse with a bemused grin. Even in the dark the special girl could see Rachael baring her sharper teeth in pure anger, her chest heaving heavily with rage.

"It's been decades now Rachael and I have watched you go through so much, I'm surprised the humans that made it out of here didn't run into you sooner and pop one between your eyes." Alessa commented mockingly giggling right after. The nurse knew she had special mind powers and decided to try communicating through her thoughts seeing as they were the only human thing she had.

'Alessa why? Why the hell did you do this to me? I only ever tried to help you and yet you punished me.' She thought seeing the other shake her head in disagreement.

"Punish you; no I was giving you a gift. If I hadn't left you with your human mind you'd be a meat puppet like the rest of the town's people. I was punishing them not you." She said.

'Then how come you're mocking me with that grin, like a kid who just pulled a prank?'

"Because this has become quite amusing lately. Here I am trying to give you a break and in the end you're driving yourself bonkers trying to figure out why you feel like shit. It's obvious, humans need company and even though you physically want to kill and maim, feeding off the sweet flesh of humans like the rest of your companions your mind wants to find solace in another's company." Rachael hated it; hated the fact that the young girl was right and wishing that she could dispose of the bitches miserable life right there and then.

' If you really wanted to give me a gift for being one of the few people who cared for you then set me free; kill me now and let me rest in eternal death.' Rachael's mind pleaded and her crimson eyes reflected it. Alessa put a finger to her lip in mock thought and quickly gave her answer.

"I like you Rachael but I'm not your friend so I'm going to have to say no. If you wanted death so bad you should have put that revolver in your mouth and pulled the trigger a long time ago." The dark haired girl turned her back on the shaking nurse waving bye before vanishing like a ghost in the darkness. Heading back to Brookhaven with her head hung low seemed like a good idea at the moment but somehow when Rachael heard the bloodcurdling yell of a bubblehead nurse being ripped apart in some ungodly manner, she knew she wouldn't be heading to her 'home' anytime soon.

"One more thing Rachael, it may not be so safe to be out and about this time around. The Butcher has come out to get his pound of flesh and you already know from personal experience that he doesn't have a shred of morals in his body." Alessa said in the back of the demons eyes as she looked franticly about unsure of which direction the monster was coming from.

"You always seem to have those terrified eyes on your face; I'll tell you what, I'll give you a choice. Either stand where you are or move ahead and become the Butchers prey or take your chances in the one building you've never explored before, Silent Hill's historical society." Rachael knew that no matter how much she wanted to be killed, she never wished to be dismembered in a horrible manner and so she only truly had one choice. She grabbed Cindy's wrist and led the other quickly towards the old historic building seeing other nurses walk quickly past her as the Butcher came into view, his great cleaver making a constant scrape on the ground which was contrast to the jerking movements pyramid head did. The front door had been unlocked thanks to James but the joints had rusted over since he left; Rachael grabbed the oversized surgical knife from her former colleagues hand and stabbed the edging viciously, a hiss of triumph sounding when the old wooden barrier finally creaked open. She pulled the other nurse in before shutting the door swiftly, leaning her back up against it and holding the other nurse still so that she could listen for approaching footsteps. Shuffles, scrapes and occasional grunts got closer and closer, Rachael's heart speeding up with the increase in sound. When all the sounds stopped right near the door she was sure they'd be caught but as if some unknown force was watching over her the footsteps faded away when the Butcher spotted a stray nurse trying to race past; Rachael's impeccable luck had won again and spared her another gruesome end.

The darkness of the lobby appeared clear as day to the nurses, the faceless one making her way in with usual jerky movements while Rachael seemed tense and on high alert of the new surroundings. Leaving the lobby led to a small display room with walls covered in large photo's and paintings all reflecting the towns heritage and religion. One painting in particular seemed to pull the demon nurse towards it; it was of the town's old executioner who passed judgement on the sinners but rather than a human clad in a red hood their stood in his place a pale figure with a spear clutched in his hand and a large red pyramid on his head.

'No it can't be him. What is his image doing here?' Rachael thought suddenly feeling very uneasy. The double doors that led into the only other room of the small museum creaked on rusted hinges and Rachael turned to see the other nurse had already gone on ahead; she followed suit into the square room of a gallery that had the remaining photo's , all black and white to show how long ago they were taken. There was the old mines, the church, the lake, and finally Brookhaven hospital when it was first opened in the eighteen hundreds after an outbreak of the bubonic plague struck the town.

'Now that I think about it this town has gone through hell long before this fucking curse. So many died from that plague and the prisoners that were locked in the jail under this building must have thought their friends were turning into the monsters when they fell ill and were dying. We've treated each other horribly; maybe we deserved what happened to us.' The thought was only depressing her further and she felt like a piece of garbage for bringing herself down but she couldn't help it, all her hope of seeing the sun again had died when she was no longer considered human. The sound, almost like a human screaming, echoed loud from the bottom of the extremely long set of stairs leading to the underground jail and snapped Rachael out of her thoughts. She remembered the other nurse had wandered deep into the building before she did and now whatever monsters still stirred in the putrid filth of the basement had a hold of her. Even though she wasn't an actual thinking being anymore, Rachael knew she had to save the other demon and bolted down into the very bowels of hell themselves.

'I know it won't change anything but maybe if I can help out my fellow nurses I won't feel so crappy about being stuck here.' Her feet were soaked, her legs ached and the underground labyrinth was a pain in the ass without the Lying figures making it worse but Rachael focused on her path ahead, stopping every now and again to listen for where the agonized screams were coming from as their volume and intensity only increased with every minute. One last crusty ladder was scaled into the final floor and the screams had began to fade just as Rachael reached the metal door they were emanating from; her heart pounded in her ears and something deep inside her told her this spot was dangerous but with a final gulp she opened the door.

'Please be...alive...' her eyes were tightly shut until she entered the room making sure to shut the door so nothing would stab her in the back. What she heard first was enough to make the dormant bile of her stomach rise halfway in her throat, a sound of rhythmic squishing followed by gurgled chokes as if blood had clotted the vocal cords. The heavy scent of iron mixed with the musk that only sex could create mingled in the disgustingly sticky air; it was when she heard the echoed, metallic moans of pleasure that Rachael opened her eyes and saw the grotesque display before her. Cindy had been stabbed through her entire abdominal cavity by the large rusty blade of the great knife, her entrails spilling out on the floor below the gurney; her now dead body was being raped by the executioner Pyramid head, the one with the red helmet, the fiend taking great pleasure out of inserting his member into either the open wound or her sex. Rachael screamed but quickly covered her mouth regretting making the sound when Pyramid Head stopped in his actions and glanced in her direction. A sound like sniffing could be heard under his helmet and he groaned before standing up to face her direction; this new prey smelled different and when he looked in her eyes he could see a glint of fear like so many humans had made before, this nurse was different and he had to have her.

'Shit, I think he can smell my human side.' Her whole body went cold when the sound of heavy boots began to approach and she quickly turned, trying to undo the knob but her hands were shaking violently. The screech of metal along with a flash of it moving past her head in the dark froze her in place; he had impaled his knife into the door jamming it shut so that she couldn't leave. The room was only a small square and with no other exit in site Rachael made a desperate move, ducking past the fiend and hiding under the gurney the dead nurse was still on. Every muscle she had shook from fear knowing full well that there was no protecting for her, not even her revolver would make a dent in his hardened flesh.

"Just play along with his demands and you won't be ripped apart; you know what the executioner likes to do in his free time." It was Alessa speaking again and this time Rachael accepted the advice she gave, afraid of what might happen if she tried to fight back.

"You want contact right? Sorry to say but this is the closest thing you're going to get." Rachael crawled out and stood up straight, her small figure dwarfed by the immense one that waited patiently for her to try anything. When the nurse merely lowered her head in surrender the executioner seemed almost pleased, a guttural moan making her jump slightly. The blood covered glove on his hand roughly yanked on the front of her shirt making all the buttons pop off and setting her breasts free. The skirt didn't last long either being ripped away with a single tug from his hand. When his long, black tongue snaked out to coil about her throat and taste her unusual warm flesh she all but cried from fear; she wanted contact like Alessa had said but her instincts told her she still wasn't safe. Pyramid head turned her around slamming her hard on the gurney before spreading her still standing legs apart; there was no foreplay, no gentle touches because all Pyramid Head wanted was another good pleasure run. His hand did caress the skin of her back massaging it slightly from pressure and even though she was frightened, Rachael found herself pushing back into his touch from her all too human need. He merely pushed his robe aside to reveal his sex that had gotten excited once more from the very sight of his new prey. His left hand gripped under her front to hold her roughly by the breast while the other positioned the blood coated appendage near her opening. A quick thrust sent a pain surging through Rachael that she swore could have killed her if she wasn't still conscious. He gave her no recovery time, moving at whatever pace he felt like while the other whimpered in pain. His cold tongue slid over her spine when he became more heated, his thrusts becoming longer and harder and growls replacing moans. The pain Rachael felt never went away and she realised the whole thing was a trick when the hand that gripped her hip moved up to grasp her larynx hard.

'Alessa you bitch...he's going...to k-' Rachael should have listened to her gut and never ventured down and she cursed herself for being so gullible as the air became thinner. When the executioner came, his grip fully tightened and broke the nurse's fragile neck with a sickening crunch. Her body fell lifeless to the floor next to the other nurse, their expressions now equally blank. Before her tormented soul travelled towards the light that shone in the darkness of her mind Rachael looked at her hands, almost in disbelief that they were the healthy, lively pink she had forgotten even existed. When she looked up Alessa was standing in the shadows but Rachael felt so at peace that all other emotions were washed away.

"I never tricked you; I gave you both the things you wanted. Contact and the release of death. I think you've suffered enough." With that she disappeared and the circle of light got closer. Rachael felt grateful that Alessa had some mercy left and awful that the child never had an escape from the town to begin with.

"Thank you." She whispered before everything went white. The pain, the thoughts, every horrible thing that had happened had been lifted from her troubled soul; now she knew why so many guilty people ventured to the town, to be at peace.

Fin.

_This is very experimental since I don't see too many fics about monsters out there. I thought the whole thing was an interesting concept and I hope you like it. Comments make hours of writing worth the work._


End file.
